Concentration's the Key
by Hear My Roar
Summary: !One-shot! It's time for Korra, Mako, and Bolin to train for their finals in Pro-bending, and Mako's having a little trouble concentrating….: One sided Makorra:


Summary: !One-shot! It's time for Korra, Mako, and Bolin to train for their finals, and Mako's having a little trouble concentrating….: One sided Makorra:

**Legend of Korra: _Concentration's the Key - _One-shot**

**X…X**

"Sometimes," Said Pooh, "The smallest things take up the most room in your heart."

**X…X**

It had started off as an average day. Mako woke to the bright sunlight streaming through the window and lazily laying across his fair skin, his jet black hair sticking up in spikes. His amber eyes were only half focused as he got up to shower, and by the time he was dressed and ready for practice in the arena, everything had been normal.

As usual, Korra hadn't shown up yet in the training center, and him and Bolin were about to start without her. Bolin was never a morning person yet he had even appeared on time, fully dressed with bright green eyes and black curly hair. Although… it might have something to do with Mako waking him up…

"Sorry I'm late!" A familiar voice shouted as her feet slapped against the pavement as she hurried in through the doors, Mako's back to her, "I'm not use to be up so early!" She chuckled sheepishly as she slowed down to a stop.

"Yeah, well we're the amateurs." Mako responded coolly, "We'll take the time slot they give us, even if most of the world isn't up yet." He shrugged.

"Hey, the sun's up at least!" Boling said with a cheeky smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Mako only rolled his eyes before finally turning around to face Korra and something happened that he didn't expect…

He lost all air that was in his lungs and mouth, and it took him a second to remember how to breathe again.

Korra… was beautiful. Even if she looked the same as she did everyday, something clicked in Mako's mind to help him realize this sooner. Her long, luscious brown hair that fell like a waterfall was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail that suited her. Her bright blue eyes were as vibrant as the ocean, and Mako instantly knew he could just get lost in them for hours, like a sailor lost at sea, and her dark, tan skin was a chocolate crème that Mako wanted nothing more than to touch…

Whoa… He wondered, where did these thoughts suddenly come from? He didn't feel anything for the gorgeous Korra… and even if he did, he couldn't act on them! He was with Asami!

But suddenly… Asami seemed like a bad idea in Mako's mind as his eyes outlined every detail of Korra's body that he wanted nothing more then to hold close to his own…

"So, city boy." Korra said, snapping him out of his trance, "Are we going to practice, or are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day?" She questioned arrogantly, placing a hand on her hip as she tilted her head to the side.

"Uh…" Mako stuttered, trying to find his breath as he recovered from her calling him her nickname for him, "Y-Yeah. I was just lost in thought." He quickly lied, but not to convincingly.

"Yeah… Sure…" Korra smirked, "C'mon. We'll practice bending at the nets." She command and the two boys nodded, following her lead to stand in front of the nets as they took their stances and began bending.

Mako stayed light on his feet as he weaved and bobbed; throwing some flames at the net while he watched Bolin out of the side of his eyes do the same. The three of them practiced in silence for a moment before Mako made the mistake of glancing over at Korra.

Korra stood in the stance Bolin had taught her the first night the three of them had met. Effortlessly, she bounced back and forth while twisting her arms elegantly and pulling water out of the pot besides her and she brought it around her before whipping it at the net, the water slicing it right through the middle.

Absentmindedly, Mako curled his lip up into a smile as he watched Korra bend. She was amazing. She held so much power and grace inside her, and she didn't even know it. She underestimated herself to much. After all, not only had she helped save Bolin with himself, but without her he couldn't have ever found him!

After realizing that he had been staring at Korra once again, he quickly shook his head to get his mind out of the clouds. He could _not _think of Korra like that! Not only did his brother like her, but they were teammates! It would cause way too many problems…

So why was he even considering it?

Suddenly, a chunk of rock hit him in the back of his head, sending him tumbling forward, but luckily, Korra was too engrossed in her bending to notice. Mako rubbed the forming bump on the back of his head while he glanced over his shoulder at a silently laughing Bolin who was clapping like a seal.

"Come on Lover boy. Focus." Bolin mumbled to Mako under his breath, causing Mako's face to flare red in embarrassment as he turned back towards the net.

There was no doubt about it anymore… Mako liked… possibly _loved _Korra…

And soon, everything would go down hill.

**A/N: Just a short something or other that was stuck in my mind and I wanted to get out! I totally ship Makorra!:) If you liked this, then check out my other story! It'd be much appreciated:) Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
